Gomenasai, my friend
by Bluesunkatsuri
Summary: A one-shot story following Mello's point of view in the series from the point where he blew up the mafia hideout and started working with Matt and Lidner. Rated T for swearing and stuff, just to be safe. Mello&Matt, not a yaoi thing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters**

* * *

'Mello? Mello!'

I was faintly aware of a voice calling my name as I stumbled away from the ruins of the place I had called my "home...or something like it" for a while now. Excruciating pain filled my body, growing worse with every step I took.

'Mello, dude, you look terrible!' That voice... it was somehow familiar. Though it must've been a long time since I last heard it. It had changed a little as wel, making it even harder to place a face on the person who owned it. Consciousness was threatening to slip away every second now, and I felt how my knees gave way and I fell to the hard, stone ground.

'Mello!'

* * *

As I opened my eyes again, I don't know how many hours or days later, I found myself surrounded by white-grey walls.I could see with only my right eye, and the left side of my body wouldn't even twitch no matter how hard I tried to move.

I heard a familiar clicking sound, and memories of the orphanage I was raised in came back. Everytime I was near a certain friend I had there I heard that same clicking. Then it stopped. 'Mello, you're awake!'

This time, I imediatly recognized the voice.

'Matt...?' My voice was softer than I intended it to be, and I tried to raise its volume, but failed.

'What are you doing here? And... where are we?'

'Well, I heard from Near-' I growled briefly at that name, but Matt went on like he didn't hear. '-that you were hanging around with some mafia recently, and that the Japanese police were after you guys. Tried to figure out where you were, and man, did I get there just in time! We're in hospital now.'

I blinked. 'Hospital? Why?'

Matt grinned. 'Mel, you should've seen yoursel; staggering, bleeding, half burned body-'

'Oh.' I broke him off. Half burned? Well, I did vaguely remember being hit by a part of the explosions, fire... 'Right.'

'Oh yeah.' Matt suddenly said. 'The members of the Japanese police were also in this hospital a moment ago. They didn't see you, thank goodness. They were all hurt as well. You know, scrathes, broken limbs... one of them though, an older guy... well, he died, if I remember well.'

An older man of the Japanese police? Must be . 'He died, huh?' I tried to sound indifferent. But eventually, I still gritted my teeth. 'Shit!'

'Mello? What's wrong?'

'That guy who died, Yagami... That was my fault. I_ killed_ him, Matt! Not on purpose, but my actions killed someone!'

Matt simply raised his shoulders and said with an emotionless voice: 'Shit happens.'

'Yeah, "shit happens"! Matt, how would you feel if you killed someone?!' I snapped.

'Uh...' He clearly didn't know how to answer, or even if he _should_ answer at all.

'Bad. Terrible. As if you're evil!' I answered for him. 'You know I never intended to kill anyone! I'm not evil, I'm not like that asshole, Kira!' I kept on yelling such things at him, and after a few seconds, Matt tried to soothe my anger. 'Whoa, Mel. Calm down. Ofcourse you're not evil, you didn't do it on purpose. You said so yourself, remember? Everyone makes mistakes.'

Hah. Like that helps. 'You call this a mistake? Oh, one hell of a mistake, then!' If only I could move... I wanted to punch him so bad. 'I want only one head to roll, and that's Kira's!'

'Uhm... he didn't lose his head, so practically, no heads were rolling, Mells.'

Why was my best friend such a stupid, incompetent, game-addicted idiot? 'Shut up! You know very well what I mean! And stop calling me "Mel" and "Mells", it sounds so childish and girly.'

Matt chuckeled quietly. 'No offense, dude, but... you look a little girly, so that shouldn't be a problem.'

I glared at him with my one eye. 'You just want to die, don't you?'

He smiled. 'Maybe I do. But just calm down again and let your wounds heal. That death wasn't your fault, Mello. So get over it.' He turned and sat down on the chair where he was when I just woke again, resuming his game. 'Get some sleep, friend. I'll just finish this level now.'

I blinked at him. He was right. It_ wasn't_ my fault. So no need to worry or blame myself, and just rest and heal.

* * *

A short while later, I finally was allowed to leave the stupid hospital. The burn wound had healed well, though it had left some huge and far too easy-to-see scars, one of them covering the whole left side of my face. Now it was just my arm, still recovering from being broken on two spots. But that would be over soon as well. Matt had offered me a place in his hideout from now on. Or rather, his game-shack.

But that was fine.

Also, he had said he wanted to help me catch Kira. I remembered very well what a good spy he used to be, back in Wammy's House. And what was better than working together with your best friend? Ofcourse I didn't refuse. However, he had also said he didn't want me to work yet. Over-worried asshole that he sometimes was. But he had a point. I just came out of hospital, so why bother making sure I'd be back soon?

So it was just planning, trying to figure out more using the information we already had.

'Near could definetly provide us with more information.' Matt stated during one of our many conversations.

'Right.' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. 'Matt, you may be right, but-'

'Wrong, Mells. I _am_ right, no doubt about it. But the thing is, are _you_ willing to put aside that damned pride of yours for just a little moment and ask him for help? Or perhaps even work together? Mello, you can't do it on your own, and you know that.'

I stared at him. 'I have you; I'm not doing anything alone.'

What he did then surprised me. Matt shot up from his chair, stood in front of me in less than two seconds and slapped me in my face. Hard.

'Ow. What was that for?' I asked him as he glared at me.

'My time to yell.' He stated calmly, half to himself, before explaining. 'Because, Mello, you're behaviour is... is...' He gritted his teeth. 'I just can't stand it anymore! I don't like Near either, but we _need_ him! And if you don't stop denying that fact, you'll never catch Kira, you'll never surpass Near... worst of all, you'll most likely get killed!'

Blinking, I let his words seep into my mind slowly, listening carefully to every single one of them. 'I know... but-'

Matt ignored me and went back to his chair. 'And if you get killed... Mello, I don't want to be left alone again.'

Those words hit me most of all. Sure, I had left Wammy's six years ago. Left Matt six years ago.

I guess I just never realised that being left there on his own may have hurt him. That I hurt my only friend.

I lowered my gaze to my feet, mumbling; 'Sorry, Matt. Really.'

He didn't answer. So I picked up one of the laptops and began searching as much information as possible about the SPK. Near.

Ofcourse, I had to hack into several secret documents of the FBI and such, but after the training we had recieved at Wammy's House, that was something we could do while we were sleeping. Well, not literaly, ofcourse. But you get the point.

There. A lead. The name of a woman who worked on the SPK.

Halle Bullook.

Hm. Two hours of work, but it eventually gets you somewhere after all. I searched her up on the internet, more secret files, and eventually found her current address. And so I grabbed my coat and my gun, and left.

But not before Matt spotted me.

'Mello, what did I tell you about getting into fights now?' He said, not looking up from his PSP.

I rolled my eyes. 'I know, I know... I'm not gonna fight. It's just for protection, Matt. By the way, do you mind if I shoot Near?'

'No. But only _after_ he gave you the necessary information, got it?'

'Yeah, got it.' I turned to the exit again and went outside. I could only just hear Matt say; 'And Mells, if you get back with any new wounds, I'm gonna confine you to this building for a month!'

'Alright, Matt!' I called back, rolling my eyes once again. But I couldn't help smiling as well. The idiot.

* * *

Oh. Got there at a bad time.

At first I thought Halle wasn't home or something, but then I heard the real thing.

She was taking a_ shower._ Right at the moment I got there.

Which meant I would not only have to threaten a woman with a gun to her head in order to get to Near, I'd have to threaten a _half-naked_ -or worse- woman.

Great. Really.

Luckily she had a towel wrapped around her as she got out of the bathroom. Before she even spotted me, I had my gun against the side of her head.

She slowly turned to look at me, and apparently recognized my face somehow. Near must've told them all what I look like.

'So you're alive...Mello.'

'That's right. Now bring me to the SPK headquarters; I have some business with Near.'

'Now? Heheh... I hope you can wait for just five minutes, sorry.' She said, walking to her bedroom.

And thus I went downstairs, actually loading my gun this time in case she took one with her as well.

Plus, I really, _really_ wanted to shoot Near through his arrogant albino-head.

* * *

Just half an hour later, I was walking in the SPK headquarters.

Near, the childish moron, was sitting in the middle of some mechanic toy-train railway. One he probably made himself, like usual.

'Mello.' He greeted me with the same emotionless voice as always. 'You probably came to get information, yes? And ofcourse, the photograph I have of you, from back in Wammy's House.'

'I am.'

He threw the old picture at me, and I stared at it. How different I had become in six years...

'I made sure everything containing your name and or face was destroyed after you left. This is, for all I know of, the only existing picture of you left on Earth, so you should be safe. Did the one person who saw your face and name not get killed shortly after... that Yagami person? Well, that's definetly convenient for you.'

As he spoke, I looked on the back of the picture.

Dear Mello

Had Near written that? Or someone else?

'-and your actions have been most convenient for our investigation.'

I hadn't listened to Near's rambling while I was trying to figure out the handwriting on the photograph. But those words. _Those_ words-!

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Near.

'I'm not your tool to solve cases, Near!' I yelled.

'Mello,' He answered camly. 'If you want to- Rester, Gevanni, lower your guns I said!... If you want to shoot me, Mello, then do it. Shoot me.'

I was on the brink of pulling the trigger when Halle, who apparently had the alias Lidner, pushed my gun away and stood between me and Near.

'Mello, stop it! If you kill Near now, we'll kill you and the Kira-case will be dead! No one can solve it but the two of you! If you shoot him, only Kira will be happy with it in the end!'

I glared at her. But she was right. Plus, if I died, Matt would kill me once he was in afterlife as well. Or...kill me? Whatever.

'Any new leads, then?' I asked as I turned back to the stupid albino-child.

'Yes. L had two main suspects before he died. One of them has now taken on the role of L, the other one is his partner. Light Yagami and Misa Amane. But their names had been cleared for a while before L died.'

I blinked at him. Light Yagami and Misa Amane, huh? 'Good. Now it's my turn, then. You know the rules of Kira's weapon, the Death Note? There is a fake. Probably even more than one. But I won't tell you which; just figure it out on your own, Near.'

'A fake rule? I can already guess which one that would be. And if that's true, then Light and Misa are still suspects... Thank you, Mello.'

Still suspects? Great. I'd take Misa, 'cause girls are so much easier to spy on. I turned t leave, saying; 'We are both headed toward the same destination, Near.' I gave him one last glance over my shoulder before going outside. 'I'll be waiting for you.'

'Sure.'

* * *

'Matt!' I called as I came back in our hideout. 'Got some new leads here!'

Without looking up from his game, he asked; 'Been to Near?'

'...yes.'

'Is he dead?'

'...no.'

Now he did look at me, a mischievous grin on his face. 'Really now? I expected better from you, Mells.'

I gave him a half-amused glare. 'Sorry. I'll make sure to shoot him in his guts the next time I see him, alright?' I sat down and picked up my laptop and my chocolate. 'See? This is one of L's old suspects, Misa Amane.' I pointed out, turning the screen to Matt.

'Shit!' He exclaimed suddenly.

'What is it?'

'...my game crashed...'

I grinned at him. 'Good, maybe you can actually pay atention now.'

'Sure. Sorry.' He sighed as he turned to my laptop. 'So that girl is Kira?'

'Second-Kira, to be exact. But yes.'

'Isn't that the famous girl? Misa-Misa?'

How does he even know such things? Oh well... 'Er...I guess. Anyway, once we've found her location, can you keep an eye on her? I'll go and look for other leads.'

'Sure. She looks cute... could be interesting.' He was trying to get his game back on again. 'By the way, I just heard from a friend back in Wammy's that L has been moved there. He's buried next to Watari, A and B now.'

'Really? Well, at least he's home again instead of in Japan... but..' I sighed, amused. 'Can you think a little more about the case and all instead of those little, unimportant things and your games?'

'Don't forget my cigarettes! And my car. They are just as important to me.'

I just couldn't help laughing. Yeah. A smoking, car-loving gamer. That was Matt. That was my friend.

Matt smiled too and looked at me. 'And what about you and your chocolate? You eat at least one or two bars a day. You hardly eat anything else, in fact! If it's not Kira or Near you're obsessing over, it's that.' He stated. 'But I'll try to pinpoint Misa's location as soon as possible and start spying on her. Heheheh. A real-life game for a change!'

Matt had found Misa Amane and her apparent "bodyguard", mr. Mogi, a police officer, and had started his mission as promised. Meanwhile, i tried to find out more about Light Yagami. Kira.

He was in charge of the Japanese Task Force right now. He had taken on the identity of L (bastard that he was) and at the same time, he was the world's greatest criminal of the past century.

Clever guy, I had to admit.

But then again, if he was a true genius like L, Near, Matt and me, he wouldn't have been under suspicion of being Kira _twice._ Or who knows, maybe even more.

But the police trusted him with their lives. He had been working with them since his 17th, for six years. L himself had apparently named him a (temporary) successor. He also had a high popularity; while in college, girls had almost been fighting over him behind his back, and his father was the Chief-director in the Task Force.

Soichiro Yagami. The man I had accidentally killed.

If the poor guy had known that his son was Kira, how would he have reacted?

Also, I had a very usefull spy working for me, and that was _not_ Matt (though Matt was absolutely outstanding in his work; he never missed a thing).

Halle Bullook. Lidner.

She had decided to help me, pass information that the SPK gathered on to me.

For all I knew though, she didn't work the other way around as well. Which meant that I had an advantage over that big-headed twit, Near.

I was on an aiport, watching tv with some other people. Though we were in America, everyone was watching Sakura tv. A Japanese channel.

Not just any Japanese channel, though. This channel was dedicated to Kira for the past few years now.

Bless my skill of learning languages quickly, or else it would have been useless, though. The spokeswoman, Kiyomi Takada, had just claimed to be Kira's new spokeswoman after the old one, an obesed, obsessed and very much brainless guy called Demegawa, had been killed by none other than Kira himself.

She could be usefull, this Takada.

Then my phone rang.

'Yes?' I said as soon as I picked it up.

'Mello! I'm sorry, but...' It was Matt. 'Shit. I lost them.'

At the same moment, I saw Misa Amane walk past me.

Together with Mogi.

'Matt!' I whispered into the phone quickly. 'Be quiet for a few seconds, this is important.'

My face carefully turned away from the two, I listened to what they were saying.

'I'm so glad we're going back home, Mochi!' That was Amane. And with "Mochi" she probably meant Mogi. As for home...

Japan!

I kept on listening untill they were out of earshot. Misa kept on rambling about having missed Light Yagami, who apparently was her fiance, and how she missed Japan as well.

'Mello? what's goin' on there?' Matt asked after I had been silent for over a minute.

'Misa Amane and Mogi are at this airport. From what I've heard, they're going back to Japan today.' I explained quickly, walking to a less public, more quiet place.

Matt grunted on the other side of the line. 'Shit. Sorry, Mells. Really. I didn't take my eyes off of the surveilance cameras one second. Not even one second! But somehow, they managed to slip away. I think they used that delivery truck who came by their residence earlier today...'

'Doesn't matter. Anyway, Matt, it seems I'm going to Japan tomorrow. As for you, I would appreciate it if you'd come as well the day afterward.' I couldn't afford to lose them. And besides, if _they_ were going, the _others_ would go as well.

'Japan? Are you serious, dude?' He sounded excited as well as frustrated. Maybe even slightly frightened.

'Dead serious..."dude".'

'...' It was completely quiet on Matt's side now. But then; 'That's gonna be so cool. See you there, Mells!' and he hung up.

I was on my way to book my flight now.

'I'd like to book a ticket for Japan. Doesn't matter which airport, just the flight that leaves first.'

'Very well. Can I see your passport, sir?'

For only a second, I hesitated. My identity, my true identity, was a very precious thing, never revealed to anyone. Not even Matt. But on some occasions, it was, however inconvenient, a necessary thing.

The man behind the desk was inspecting it. 'Mihael Keehl. Very well, I'll see if I can find you a plane. And...' He looked up to my face. 'Not to be rude or anything, sir, but I advice you to get a new picture for your ID. You are still recognizable, but with your new... looks... I'd still get a new one if I were you. Not everyone accepts these things.'

He was, obviously, reffering to my scars. 'Will do. Thanks for your advice.' Yeah, sure...

'Oh. I almost forgot. Is it one way or retour?'

'One way.'

Unfortunatly, it would most likely be "one way" on _more_ than one way.

* * *

A week later, I was in Japan with Matt.

In the beginning, Matt was having slight difficulty with the language, but after a surprisingly short period of time, he could speak it almost as fluid as me. He had a thing for languages too.

Everyone was now gathered in this new battlefield.

The Japanese Task Force, including Kira, the SPK, including Near.

And the two of us.

The war would continue here. New battles were to be fought.

The war would end here as well.

But I had an almost haunting feeling that the war, that Kira, wouldn't be only thing to end in Japan.

Matt and I had set up a plan to kidnap Kira's spokeswoman, Kiyomi Takada, and get information out of her. For she was, no doubt, having contact with the murderer on an almost daily basis.

However...

No. I shouldn't think about that right now.

The sound of my phone ringing distracted me. It was Lidner.

'What is it?'

She started explaining the whole situation quickly. Near had obtained one of the Death Notes, Kira's weapons. He had copied it, and was going to tinker witth the real one as well. In fact, the user of the notebooks, someone he called X-Kira, had already made a fake to disrtact them. Near himself would keep the real notebook, and the fake one they made -a perfect copy- would be returned to X-Kira in secret. But in order to proof that Light Yagami was the real Kira, and still possessed clippings of the notebook or maybe even a whole one, a name had to be written.

A person had to be sacrificed.

'Is that so?' I said after Lidner confessed that fact. My mind was racing with thoughts and decisions, but only one of those descisions would be the right one. After I made up my mind, I answered hoarsly; 'Alright. If that's the case...I'm the only one who can do it.'

I could only just hear Lidner asking in confusion; 'Wha-? What do you mean with _that_?!'

But I didn't answer. I had already hung up.

With my head hanging between my shoulders, I stared blankly at the floor. I had been right. I had been fucking, damned right.

'Mello? Is something the matter?' Matt asked as he walked into the room.

'...'

'Mello?'

I blinked and looked up, straight at his face. For once, he didn't have his goggles over his eyes. '...No. Sorry for making you worry. Everything's alright.'

Matt blinked at me with sympathy in his blue eyes. Lying to him wasn't always easy. 'Okay then. I just wanted to go over our plan once more before we go.'

I nodded, and he came to sit beside me.

'Once miss Takada comes to that tv station, I go there with my car and creat a smoke screen.' Matt began.

'After that, I come in on my motorcycle and take Takada to our other hideout, where I'll let her get rid of all tracking devices. Those will be put in a box which I will drop in a harbor with that truck we stole.' I went on.

'And then I'll come back to you and we'll try to get Takada to talk...you know, Mells? You're really lucky!' He suddenly said. 'I mean, Takada's certainly not ugly, and you actually get to ride on a motorcycle with her. and then she will be forced to strip naked in front of you! Ooh, boy... if only I could have that job.'

'Matt...' I shook my head slowly. 'She will get a blanket before she's actually naked, you know. I'm not gonna watch a naked woman, thank you very much. And besides, I don't have a car, and you don't have a motorcycle. We have the perfect parts.'

'That's right. And besides, I'll get some action! Being chased by her bodyguards... just like my games, but then in reality!'

Then we both fell silent. We were very well aware that our plan wouldn't turn out like we wanted it to.

Not at all.

It was a long, agonizing silence. Untill I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I swung my arms around Matt's neck and, almost sobbing, apologized.

'Matt, I'm so sorry I got you involved in all this! This... this is a suicide mission.'

'I know, Mells. I knew all along. But that didn't stop me from helping my friend, eh? I just wish they have games and cigarettes in heaven.'

I smiled. 'And chocolate!'

'Ofcourse.'

Then there was that silence again. Still not able to hear that noise, a rather the lack of it, I decided to do something I should've done long ago.

'Matt, you can still call me Mello, but I'd like to tell you my real name after all these years.'

'Oh? Go on, then!'

'I'm Mihael Keehl. From the UK.' It felt surprisingly good to tell someone this.

'And I'm Mail Jeevas, also from the UK.'

Mello and Matt. Mihael and Mail. Who cares.

We're best friends whatever we call eachother.

And we'll stay friends untill our last breath and after it.

* * *

The sound of a car hitting the breaks, a gunshot, an explosion of smoke and scared exclamations. Matt had played his first part well.

Now it was my turn.

'Miss Takada!' Kiyomi was being escorted inside by Lidner, who had infiltrated her guards. 'It's not safe here, not even inside! Come with me!'

She hesitated, and Lidner quickly looked at my face, half-hidden inder my helmet. The instant she recognized me, she guided Takada to me. 'It's alright, miss Takada. I know him. You'll be safe with him.'

'...A-alright.' Came a shaky answer. She jumped onto the motorcycle behind me, wrapping her arms hesitatingly around my sides to stay on it. We had driven only a quarter of a mile when I handcuffed myself to her, so she couldn't escape no matter what. We were being chased by small part of her security, while the other chased Matt's red car. Kiyomi kept silent all the time. Then, suddenly, I yanked the cycle into an alley and headed to our destination without any guards following us.

* * *

(Matt's POV)

I quickly drove between the other cars on the road, trying to get away from Kiyomi's security men. I had lost sight of Mello's motorcycle in my backmirror. He had managed to get away.

The quick turns and twisting I had to do with my car were hard, but somehow, I managed to do it all without a single scratch or bump on my precious vehicle.

But eventually, I was cornered.

I hit the breaks and leaned on the steeringwheel, looking at the manny guards standing in every possible escape route.

_Screw them. How many guards does one woman need, anyway?_

Just after lighting a cigarette, I got ou of my car with my hands raised above my head.

'Hey, wait up! Wait up, man!' I said. 'Since when are Japanese allowed to carry such nice guns? You got me; I helped kidnapping Kiyomi Takada. Which means you'll have looootsss of questions to ask.' I slowly reached for my gun, which I had hidden in my shirt, behind my neck. I knew it was a very small chance, but it might just save me.

'You won't shoo-'

Matt, Mail Jeevas, could never finish his sentence. Kiyomi Takada's guards had already raised their guns and fired. Dozens of bullets flew through the air, many of them piercing through the young man's body. Scarlet stains spread over his withe-and-black striped shirt, and a thick trail of blood went down his head and trickeled out of his mouth.

'It's...up to you...Mello...' He choked out hoarsly and quiet. 'Gomenasai, my friend...'

Then he fell back, hit his head against his car and lay still. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

And the guardsmen who shot the boy stared at him in disgust.

'Like he would've told us anything if we kept him alive, the fool. Going against miss Takada is going against Kira. And that is a crime to be paid for with nothing less than death.'

* * *

'Alright. Can I... can I have that blanket now, before I take of my underwear as well?'

Kiyomi asked with a shaky voice. She was terrified.

'Fine.' I kept my gun pointed at the woman as I threw it to her. 'But hurry up.'

As Kiyomi was finished, I changed lothes as well. That is, I put on some clothes over my own. The truck Matt and I had stolen had come with a free outfit the deliverymen of that bussiness wore. Pretty usefull.

'Now stay quiet, alright?' I said to Kiyomi as I jumped out of the back of the truck, where I kept her, and went to the driver's seat, taking her cellphone and other possible tracking devices with me.

As I started the engine, I decided to pu the mini-tv on and check the news -and take the damn hat off; it was annoying.

While driving, I heard the news was about the kidnapping. Suddenly, the footage of a familiar red car covered in bulletholes came on the screen, and I was distracted off the empty streest for a few seconds.

Matt...

"As for the man who was shot, the police hasn't confirmed his identity yet. But it is confirmed that he was the one to participate in the kidnapping of miss Kiyomi Takada."

I stared at the screen for a few seconds longer.

A picture of Matt was displayed. He had shot wounds all over, so many i just couldn't even count them.

I had known this would happen. I had known I led him to his death. But seeing it for real threatened to choke me. My breath quickened and I could only just stop tears from welling up in my eyes.

_Matt... I got you killed... I'm so sorry._

I kept on driving to my destination. I had to. But at one point, I grabbed the rosary I had around my neck with one hand and twisted it, making it go tighter and tighter. After only a few seconds it was choking me. But I didn't let go.

_Stop it._

No.

_Stop it._

No!

_Stop it now. Right now! For Matt! Go on untill the end! For Matt!_

Then my sense won, and I let go, letting myself live a little longer.

I remembered the conversation I had with Lidner earlier this evening.

_One name written in a Death Note is enough to solve the case from here._

_If that's true, then..._

Only I can do it.

And I still believed that. Only I could do it.

Only I could sacrifice myself as the Death Note's last victim. Though I wouldn't be the very last, most likely. But hopefully, after I did this, the killings would stop. There'd be no more victims, with only one or two exceptions.

I knew Kiyomi had a clipping from the Death Note with her. She hid it in her bra. I knew that from the beginning. That's why I agreed to let her have that blanket before having to take it off. So she believed I was unaware of her ability to kill me.

Kira knew my name.

And through Kira, Kiyomi did.

Now I only had to wait.

A minute later, an agonizing wave of pain went through my chest. I was having a heart attack.

Which instantly meant Kira's end as well as mine.

From now on, I'd leave everything in Near's hands. He could do it. I was certain.

Then my body went limp and I fell over the steeringwheel. As I drew my last few, rasping breaths, I whispered;

'Matt...we did it... and I'm coming to you...Gomenasai for the things I led you into, my friend...but we did it...'

And so, Mihael Keehl, Mello, also stopped breathing.

And only a few days after their deaths, Near, together with the SPK, caught Kira.

Or, caught him? No. Light Yagami fled with several gunwounds. An hour later, he was found dead in an abandoned warehouse.

The cause of his death, however, was not the injuries.

Kira died of a mysterious heart attack.


End file.
